undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 156
This is Issue 156 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Catch". This issue is Garrett-centric. 1206, Catch There is nothing useful in the warehouse we’ve landed on. I’ve made a quick search through all the rooms, and there was no kinds of explosives. I move out the back entrance, looking around. There’s zombies here too, but not nearly as many as on the main street. I take up my hunting knife, just in case, and move towards the next building. It appears to be a bakery. I doubt there’s anything in there. That’s when I notice a military truck, right next to the bakery. There’s gotta be something in there. I look around. Only one of two zombies have noticed me, but they’re far away. I can get in there, get some explosives and back to Jim and Lia safely. So that’s what I’m gonna try. I’ve not done enough for this group, now’s the time to show them what I’m good for. I get into the truck, facing a horrible smell. Covering my mouth with my shirt, I look around. There’s a zombified soldier in there. He’s sitting on a passenger seat in the back of the truck, the seatbelt preventing him from escaping. I take my knife, and without really thinking about it, I walk over to the zombie and raise the knife. Looking into the zombie’s eyes, I see a man. Or well, someone who once was a man. A man with wife, kids... I take a deep breath and shove the knife into the soldier’s skull. I then search the body, smelling really terrible, and find a grenade. One grenade should do the job, so I’m just gonna get out of here. I leave the truck, the zombies that have noticed me are still not close enough to be dangerous. Running back to the warehouse, I hulster my knife and hold tight on the grenade. “Did you find anything?” Jim asks, reloading his rifle. He and Lia are standing, shooting zombies on the street. “A grenade.” I say, and get over to them. “That’s great.” Jim says as I hand him the grenade. “That oughta do it.” I nod and take the grenade again. “Hey!” I yell. Kevin and Holly are standing on the department store’s roof, facing the street. Miles joins them. I can’t see Texas and Timmy. “Yeah?” Holly yells back. “Found a grenade! I’m gonna throw it to you!” I yell. Texas and Timmy now joins the others. “Great!” Holly yells. I take notice on how long there is to them. I’ve never been good at ball games because I am terrible at throwing things. But this... I have to do this right.  “Here we go.” I say for myself and throw the grenade. I watch as it lands nicely just behind Kevin and Holly. Timmy picks it up. They talk over there, we can’t hear what they’re saying. “I don’t like this...” Lia says nervously, as we watch Kevin taking the grenade and going to the hatch, that seems to lead from the roof down to the department store. “It’s our only option.” Jim says and puts his arm around Lia. “I know...” She says. “But it’s scary.” Kevin takes out the split of the grenade and runs with the others to cover behind the helicopter. It feels like forever before the grenade goes of, and a huge fireball breaks all windows in the store, and also makes a big hole right at where the hatch was. Smoke now covers the department store, and we can’t see what’s happened to the others. Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Lia Camper *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Texas Starr *Garrett White *Holly Boehicki *Jim Iroas Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues